


Drabbling

by MrPiano_Man



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I'm not sorry, Multi, Random & Short, gay boys, okay yes i am, these are all connected to a storyline, wont be writing the whole story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPiano_Man/pseuds/MrPiano_Man
Summary: Warning, so my friend and I had made some OCs for the Harry Potter verse, and this is basically just gonna be a bunch of shorts of them interacting with Rowling’s characters. This is fanfiction so it should be known that fanfiction has few limits, and if you’re gonna get mad about my characters pls do not read.





	1. No fair, Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potter is kinda gay.

~First year, Christmas break.~  
Harry, Ron, Lucy, and Klaus had all gone down to the black lake to skate on holiday. Lucy was showing Ron how to skate, having their moment while Harry and Klaus sat in the snow on the bank.

"Does it feel weird to be different?" Klaus finally asked after a few minutes of silence. He was different, but it was something else. Harry was holding his knees up to his chest, he felt awkward since Klaus and he hadn't actually had a conversation before, they frankly didn't know each other. "What do you mean?" Harry replied.

Klaus himself had his legs straight out, he was hunched over. "Well, being Harry Potter and all. The Boy Who Lived," he paused, "Do you ever wish you were someone else?" Klaus was picking at the holes in the tips of his gloves from when he forgot to take them off before nightfall.

"Not really, I guess at times like with Professor Snape staring me down or when Malfoy opens his mouth about it."

"It makes sense, I don't think I'd like the attention very much," Klaus said laying back in the snow.

"I haven't really gotten a lot of attention, which I'm fine with honestly." This caused a sigh from the other boy, "The only attention I've been getting is unwanted unless it's from friends."

"Oh, why is that?" Harry asked, confused. "Is it the Slytherins?"

"Well, no it's mostly Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls who want to go out." He sat back up, "I'm only 11, why would I want that? Plus they're barking up the wrong tree really, I bat for their team." He rubbed the snow from his hair that seemed to be melting.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You play baseball? I didn't know witches and wizards knew about muggle sports, or at least Ron didn't."

Klaus looked at him, having to hold back a laugh, "No Harry, I don't play baseball, but I am a Mets fan." He couldn't help it and let out a small laugh, "It's a metaphor, it means I don't like girls."

"You don't like girls? Well I mean some are pretty cool I think. You like Lucy and Jess, right? So technically you like girls." This caused the other boy to facepalm, "Harry, I'm gay." At this point, he didn't think he could get any clearer. Harry turned at least three different shades of red. "O-ohh..." He felt so embarrassed that he hadn't gotten it. "I mean, um wow okay." Cause gave a smile, "It's fine.. just assumed you would've got it to begin with." He playfully punched Harry on the shoulder. "I feel so daft." Harry hid his face. Klaus turned red, "No I mean, I could've been clear about it instead of making up phrases! Really, Harry, you're not daft!" He tried to reel back from that.

~Foward to 5th year~  
After the Quidditch match, Klaus ran down onto the field, embracing Harry into a hug. "Way to go!"

"How would I have been able to do it without my biggest fan cheering me on?" Harry grinned, placing a small kiss on Klauss' forehead. "No fair, Potter," Klaus said, giving a small blush. They seemed to not mind the stares they were getting from onlooking people. Harry dipped Klaus in a ballet way, giving him a deep kiss, this stance- although always a turn on for Klaus, did look funny in Harry's Quidditch uniform. "Who says I play fair when it doesn't come to Quidditch?" Harry said with a smirk, practically making Klauss' heart melt.


	2. The Boggart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third year, After it's found out that Lucy is Tom Riddle's sister in the second year.

It was Lenore's turn at the boggart. "Uh, Professor, is it suppose to do that?" She asked as it was still shifting. This went on for minutes, just a twisting black form. "Well let's give someone else a try?" said Lupin who was sweating nervously, could it be that this little girl had nothing to fear? She gave a smirk shoving her hands into her pockets and moving out of the way. Jessie went wide-eyed at the sight of the boggart right in front of her, she gulped. Lucy didn't have to wonder what she would fear, she already knew and felt immediately sorry for Jessie. The boggart formed into Draconius, towering above the students.  
Draco perked up a sudden interest in the boggart. he knew this person, well his father did. He wondered to himself what Draconius had to do with Jessie, his attention turned towards the trembling girl, her hand unsteady as the glare from the boggart increasingly made her uncomfortable. Lucy noticed the hesitation in Jessie, she took her other hand and with a deep exhale she pulled the girl behind her, staring into the now blank expression of the boggart. Lenore took the now sobbing girl into her arms, she didn't have to know to understand how difficult it must be for someone to face their fear of a person.  
The boggart twisted into a ball of black cloud, then turned into none other than Teenage Tom Riddle. The sight brought Harry back to the chamber, where Lucy refused to move out of the way in front of Tom. His words still as fresh as when they came out, "The thing about Lucy is, she's always been desperate for my attention, the one she could never have. So when I gave her even a little, she came crawling back to me like a broken puppy." Harry hadn't talked to Lucy since that day but told their friends what she was. Before anyone else had time to wonder who it was, Lucy snapped her wand toward Tom, "Riddikulus.." she said while looking away. Ron had been whispering to Hermione about something when he got a shove. Seamus was behind him and giving off a laugh, he pointed to the front where there was a replica of the ginger making silly faces at the now terribly red Lucy. The class laughed while two of the students did not. One being Draco, who was scowling at the thought of his friend finding the blood traitor hilarious. The other, the original ginger who was crossing his arms, his ears were red at the embarrassment and his face was expressionless.  
No one else walked forward but Lucy had stepped away from the front, off to the side of the room. Lupin chimed in, "Well, since Weasley is already up front, why not have another." He motioned to Ron to go forward. Ron did so, at first looking at the face of his replica, and a moment later, into the face of a giant Black Widow. He whipped his wand, skates appeared on each of its eight legs.  
Klaus jumped up, not exactly sure what he was scared of, the boggart took a moment, then formed into the figure of a rugged looking man, a crossbow in his hand. He had a giant scar on his left eye and Klauss' eyes went wide. He stuttered while saying the spell the first time and then was fine the second, the man turned into a sheep with powder makeup on, making a few students laugh. Harry walked up, looking at the boggart, who stared at him in sheep form. It quickly became a dementor and Harry froze. Lupin jumped in the way, the boggart took one look at Lupin, then turned into the full moon. Lupin took care of it then dismissed the class.

After class Lenore, Lucy, and Jessie walked into the hallway where Harry was waiting, "Uh, Lucy could I talk to you for a second?" He said withought looking up, his hands planted in his pants pockets.


	3. Damn, Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tests his sexuality.

"Honestly Klaus, You're not good for her." Draco finally said after almost half an hour of silently taking notes in the library with him.This startled Klaus, making him jump slightly, then he raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked, receiving a snicker. "Well, you and Lucy. You guys aren't good for each other, what I'm saying is you should break up with her." Draco didn't even look at him, he just kept writing. "You think I'm dating Lucy?" Klaus covered his mouth to avoid laughing loudly."You really don't listen to her, do you? She doesn't have feelings for me, and I like someone else anyways." Klaus got up and picked up his notebook leaving the library. He felt hurt that Draco didn't think he was good enough for Lucy, did that mean he wasn't good enough for the blond himself? He felt a tear running down his cheek and he walked faster towards the outside. "Hey Klaus, what's-"  
"Not now Lenore." He replied to the girl who had been sitting on the windowsill, picking the petals from a flower. How poetic, he thought after a small glimpse of the scene. It made him remember back home when his neighbor girl would pick from flowers saying "He loves me," and "He loves me not,". He wiped his face with the back of his hand, finally reaching outside, it was slightly breezy and he could smell the lake from there, it smelled inviting so he took it. He could hear someone following him and he rolled his eyes at the soft crunching of grass. He wished Lenore would just let things be. He turned around once he got to the edge of the water, "Lenore, I said not now." He said with his eyes closed, then he opened them, looking down into the pale blue eyes of Draco. Klaus scoffed and turned away, What do you want?" he set his books down on the grass, sitting next to them. It felt like only yesterday he was skating on it with Lucy. "Listen, you don't need to lie about liking Lucy. There's just more to her than you know." Klaus laughed, He knew this statement was the other way around, he happened to know more about her than Draco ever would. "She's not my type." he practically pushed. Draco crossed his arms, "Then who is this person you like?" Klaus stood up, "Why does it matter?"  
"Prove it's not lucy, and I'll leave you alone." His eyes were cold and demanding. Klaus shook his head, "Fine, then you leave me alone..." Draco nodded.  
Klaus took a deep breath, then quickly leaned forward, taking the shorter boys face in his hands and kissing him deeply. He then stepped back and his minty green eyes were watering, "Now go away Draco." he said turning back towards the lake. Draco was stunned, did this mean the tall boy liked him? Or that he just liked boys? Or was it all a bluff, but why kiss him? "Draco you said you'd leave." this pulled him back to reality, the reality that he was still standing there, and he walked to him, pulling his arm and kissing him back a small bit, then rougher. His mind was screaming at him to stop, that this was a boy and that he wasn't even a pure-blood. Then he heard a scream, he pulled away and looked in the direction of the sound. Pansy Parkinson was staring at them and emitting the scream drawing attention. This commotion caused Draco to panic and push Klaus into the shallow part of the lake.


	4. Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sad gay stuff with a happy ending.

Harry was caught up in everything, being in the Triwizard tournament all eyes were on him. The Yule ball was coming up and Harry had to find a date. "Hey, Harry.. Why don't you ask me already to go with you?" Klaus said, his hand entwined in the boy's shirt. Harry dreaded that this conversation would come. "Klaus, it's complicated. Everyone sees me as this celebrity, they expect me to be this person that I'm not. I can't go to the ball with a boy.." This made Klaus sit up straight, "Harry, you should go." he said turning away from him, he was tired of keeping this a secret. Harry quietly got up and left the room, Klaus then laid back on the bed and kept himself from sobbing.  
Harry had a date to the ball now, one of the twins. He was enjoying himself even though he was still sad about what happened with Klaus weeks ago. "Hey, there's Lenore," Ron said, pointing out the girl who was with George. "Who's that behind her?" The twin said, Lucy smiled, "Klaus and his date, Dean Thomas." she noted. Harry looked over, seeing the boy who stole his heart fixing another boys tie. His suit fit him tightly, and his tie was his house color. His usually messy hair was neatly made, still curly but now neat. Harry didn't breath for a few seconds while everything for him was in slow motion. He was fixated on the boy, he was laughing at something the other boy had said, he looked genuinely happy. After his laugh was done he looked up, his eyes locking onto Harrys, his smile fading a bit and then he looked away. Harry looked back at the group, flashing a small smile before he had to go dance with the other Triwizards. Lucy walked up to her other friends with Ron in tow. "Hey, don't you two look smashing," she said walking up to Klaus and his date. Lenore smirked, "Aren't they just the cutest." Dean blushed, his maroon suit looked amazing on him. Klaus smirked, "Oh you guys, you flatter me, both of you look stunning." Ron nodded at Dean, who had to explain that he wasn't gay, just bisexual.  
Klaus looked at other people joining the dancefloor as couples. He turned to Dean, "Shall we dance then?" He took his hand with a small smile and led him to the dancefloor, Dean wrapped his hands around Klaus's neck and smiled. "I'm not much of a dancer, sorry," he admitted. Klaus leaned in, whispering in his ear, "That's fine I'm lead anyways." The whisper made Dean shutter, and Klaus's minty eyes locked with Harry's again, he then pulled back and looked back at his partner. Lucy watched the awkward exchange of glances, rolling her eyes. "Come on Ron." she pulled the ginger to the dancefloor where Lenore and George already were. They all had fun dancing around and whatnot. Klaus stepped away from Dean to get some punch. He arrived at the punch bowl, grabbing a drink, then someone walked up beside him. "You know, you don't have to try to make me jealous." Harry murmured. Klaus didn't look at him. "I don't know what you mean." he turned away from the table and looked out at all of the people. "Yes you do, Klaus don't pretend we don't have something." Harry got closer to him, the smell coming from him intoxicating Klaus as usual. "Well, I'm just doing what you normally do." Harry frowned, his heart gave a small pang, it hurt when Klaus said that, probably because it was true. "It's not like that."  
"Yeah Harry, then what is it like? just snogging in the broom closet? No thanks, I've already had that." Klaus started walking away and Harry grabbed his hand. "Klaus I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, I'm just that guy that snogs everyone right?" He pulled his hand easily from Harry's grip and disappeared into the crowd.  
Later on in the night, Klaus was dancing with Dean when he was tapped on the shoulder, "Yeah?" he said turning around. He saw Harry, "Klaus, Listen-"  
"No Harry I'm done listening, you hurt me." Dean walked away, knowing it was getting personal. Harry took Klaus's hand, holding it high in the air. "Hey, for anyone who'd like to know, Klaus is my boyfriend!" He shouted. Klaus blushed wildly as people stared at them, then Harry turned to Klaus and kissed him softly. "I'm done hiding." Klaus smiled widely, a tear slid down his face. "You make me extremely happy Harry."


End file.
